


Of All the Ambulences in National City, She Gets Into Mine

by VividDayDreamer



Series: Prompts and Challenges (Supergirl 2015) [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex is an EMT, Alternate Universe, Don’t copy to another site, F/F, Flirting, Happy Ending, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Lots of Cursing, Maggie hits on Alex hard, Maggie is a cop, Prompt Fic, Sanvers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 02:30:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19122772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VividDayDreamer/pseuds/VividDayDreamer
Summary: A funny/cute one-shot in which Alex is finishing grad school and working as an EMT to pay her bills.  One night, one of her patients ends up being a wounded cop named, Maggie, who hits on Alex throughout the ride to the hospital, despite her life threatening injury.





	Of All the Ambulences in National City, She Gets Into Mine

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 
> 
> Working through some of my unpublished WIPs and this one only needed a few minor tweaks in order to be ready. FWIW, I laughed a ton while writing this. Maybe there may be some other Sanvers fics in the future.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Challenge Details: 
>   * Relationship: Sanvers
>   * Prompt: "Will you stop flirting with me! You just got seriously injured and I'm the EMT trying to tend to your wounds in the ambulance. I don't give a fuck that I look cute when I'm concerned! You're lucky you're not dead, you dipshit!"
>   * Link: [dailyau](https://dailyau.tumblr.com/post/162910666040/will-you-stop-flirting-with-me-you-just-got)
> 

> 
>   
> 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
>   
> 

Alex Danvers thought that by studying biology and science, it would lead her to a more glamorous and interesting job. And although that may be true later on, until she finishes several more years of grad school, she wasn't going to get that. Sure, she's had chances of doing internships at several labs assisting other scientists, but there was rarely any compensation. 

Most times, the answer she got when she asked about salary was, "Well, you're an intern to get experience..."

  


_Sure guy, experience is great, but that's not gonna pay my bills, asshole._

  


It was pretty frustrating. So, she opted for another job, being an EMT. She found that between the knowledge she'd garnered from her mother, the education she'd gotten from school, her knack for applying common sense, and the ability to pick up quickly, made her a pretty good candidate for the job. The job did pay enough, but it was far from glamorous. Interesting, perhaps, but it wasn't the type of interesting she was looking for.

Most of the time, her hours either ended up being some late night or graveyard shift. And during those times, she usually ended up catering to people who'd gotten into bar fights, car accidents, or were just plain drunk out of their minds.

Tonight was Saturday night, her fourth shift this week. Alex had been running off of fumes all week due to several assignments that she'd been working on, and exams she'd been studying for. All she wanted to do was sleep. Unfortunately, that was a luxury she couldn't afford. Her patience was running thin that evening, so that last thing she needed was a lesbian cop with a gunshot wound, delirious from the loss of blood, hitting on her while she did her job.

  


"Hey, you're pretty hot...you know...for a med tech," the cop said wearily.

"I'm an EMT, and thanks," Alex responded, as she grabbed a box of gauze.

"EMT...," the Hispanic woman tapered off saying, as her eyes started to drift.

"Oh hey! Hey! Stay with me, lady. Can you hear me?" Alex called out, as she placed her hand on the woman's cheek and lightly tapped her face.

"Maggie...," she responded with a strained voice.

"Maggie. Okay. Stay with me Maggie. We're going to get you fixed up. Just hang in there."

  


Alex dug in one of the medical compartments and pulled out an injection needle, ripped it out of its wrapping, stuck it in one of the viles she had, filled the syringe, then tapped out and pushed any air from it.

  


"Did...did anyone ever say that you look like an angel? You like...have this glow around your head..."

  


Alex rolled her eyes, then wiped down a section on the woman's arm, and caught her eyes while doing so.

  


"You're delirious. Your eyes are hazy and there's a glare around my head because of the florescent lighting," Alex explained before she discarded the alcohol pad and injected her patient.

"Gah, you gotta warn a girl before you bring on the pain," she winced. "Ease me into it doc," Maggie added then winked.

  


_You've gotta be fucking kidding me..._

  


Alex picked up the discarded materials and the emptied needle and tossed it into their appropriate bins. She then took a look at Maggie and saw that she was getting pretty pale and her eyes have shut again.

  


"Shit. Maggie. Maggie? Hey, hey!" Alex called out loudly, as she took the woman's face in her hands. 

"I'm...I'm here beautiful...," she said as she came back to life, sporting a grin.

  


Alex sighed and rolled her eyes again. She couldn't tell if the woman was fucking with her to get her attention, or was really on the cusp of losing consciousness.

  


"Baby, what's your name?" the woman asked in a weak voice.

  


Alex eyed her fellow EMT, who's job was just to apply pressure on the wound until they got to the hospital. He glanced up at Alex and tried to stifle his laughter, so he just shrugged.

  


"Hey...doc..."

"I'm no doc and I'm not your baby," Alex grunted with frustration.

  


She then saw her patient deflate a little and Alex couldn't help but feel like she needed to play this game in order to keep the woman's spirits up in order to make it to the hospital before she flat-lined.

  


"Alex. My name is Alex," she finally admitted.

"Alex...EMT...."

"Yes. Yes, that's right Maggie. I'm an EMT."

  


Alex nearly gave a sigh of relief that the woman was responding and understood her, until she spoke up again.

  


"EMT...I like you..."

  


Alex rolled her eyes. Again. She honestly believed that she'd have sore eye muscles before her shift was over.

  


"I think....I think that's...that's the best nickname for you...," she breathed.

"Uh...because it's my job..."

  


Alex then turned to grab more gauze from the box and started working with her partner to somehow contain the bloodied mess.

  


"No...because you're...Ever My Type...," she said, with a weak smile upon her face.

  


_This is going to be the longest shift of my life. Really. Longest. Shift. Ever._

  


At this point the male EMT started laughing and Alex just punched him in the arm. She tried to ignore Maggie's comment and grabbed her flashlight. She pulled Maggie's eyelids back and started checking on how dialated her pupils were, and if she noticed anything out of the ordinary.

  


"Like my eyes, doc?"

  


_Oh for fucks sake..._

  


"Your eyes are fine."

  


Alex sighed again and honestly couldn't wait until her shift was over. In all honesty, she couldn't wait until Maggie was out of her ambulance.

It was only a few seconds that she was chatting with the driver, when she looked back and saw how Maggie's lips were turning blue and was shivering.

  


_FUCK...oh fuck.._

  


"Maggie! Shit shit shit shit shit..."

  


Alex went to grab some of the thermal blankets they had and threw it on her.

  


"Maggie! Maggie! Can you hear me?!"

  


When there was no response, Alex checked for her pulse. It was weak, but it was still there. She grabbed the manual resuscitator and placed the mask over Maggie's face and started pumping oxygen. In the meantime, Alex kept calling out to her.

  


"Maggie! Hey, Maggie! Respond if you can hear me. Come on. Come on!"

  


_I am not having someone die on my shift.... Fuck!_

  


Alex argued with herself with what she was about to say, but was desperate to get Maggie to respond.

  


"Hey...Maggie...um...baby? Can you hear me? Please...talk to me."

  


And just like that, Maggie grumbled weakly.

  


"Yes. Yes, Maggie. Come on, baby."

  


Maggie's eyes slowly fluttered open. Her eyes fixated on Alex's and she smiled. Alex smiled back.

  


"That sounded pretty sexy just now..."

  


_For fucks sake...seriously? It's like getting hit on at a bar...a bad bar...where you don't wanna be...and can't get out..._

  


"You know...I'd love to take you out sometime..."

  


_Oh my god. She's literally dying and she's still at it..._

  


"Um...maybe..."

"Alex...baby..."

  


_God help me._

  


"What, Maggie?"

"Take this thing off my face. Kiss me?"

  


The other EMT was laughing so hard, he had to work at keeping the pressure on the wound. Alex had just had about enough. She was trying hard not to flip out on her, until Maggie somehow mustered up strength from somewhere, to knock the breathing device out of Alex's hand.

  


"The fuck!" Alex shouted out in surprise.

"Don't...don't be mad. I don't...I don't need it. You look...so cute when you're concerned though. Aww... C'mere," she stuttered, as she somehow got hold of collar of Alex's uniform when she bent down to pick up the device on the floor.

"What the...?!"

  


All things considered, Alex was taken aback by the sudden strength this woman had. The next thing she knew, their lips were touching. Alex's eyes were wide open and when she finally braced herself, she pulled away just as quick.

  


"MAGGIE!"

"I love you Alex..."

"Dammit! Will you stop flirting with me! You just got seriously injured and I'm the EMT trying to tend to your wounds in the ambulance. I don't give a fuck that I look cute when I'm concerned! You're lucky you're not dead, you dipshit!"

  


Alex suddenly realized what she had said and shut her mouth. She almost instinctively placed her bloodied glove over her face, but miraculously had enough sense to stop that from happening. Her eyes darted to her companion, then to Maggie, who both sported owl eyes and were dead silent.

  


"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry. I...I didn't mean to call you a dipshit. I just...I'm so stressed and tired...and you're...I don't want you to die and..."

  


Maggie just reached out her hand and brushed her thumb on Alex's arm.

  


"Shhhh....angel. Don't cry. It's okay. Really. I'm a cop...people have called me worse..."

  


Alex took a deep breath and got control over herself.

  


"You're badly injured. You're wounded because you risked your life out there tonight. You don't deserve to be called anything other than a hero."

  


Maggie gave a genuine smile. For once that evening, Alex actually thought that the way the corners of her eyes crinkled, and the dimples that formed at the corners of her mouth made her look quite adorable.

  


_Oh shit...she's infecting me._

  


"Hey Danvers," her fellow EMT called to her.

"Yea?"

"Wanna put that resus bag on your girlfriend's face before she passes out again?"

"Fuck you, Marks," Alex responded, before she cursed to herself internally for not already having done so.

"Don't mind him, baby. I love that you're taking care of me..."

  


Alex just smiled and shook her head. She had no idea what to think about this situation anymore.

For a while, Maggie was silent. The energy she had was slowly diminishing with each minute that passed, and Alex started to worry.

  


"Maggie....babe? Hold on. Please. I don't want to lose you. I know it's probably hard to talk, but...do something okay. Let me know that you're still with me," Alex whispered by her ear.

"Kayyyy...."

  


A concerned smile slowly formed on Alex's face, but relaxed into a normal one when she felt Maggie's thumb softly brushing haphazard circles on her arm.

  


"That's good Maggie. Please keep doing that. You're gonna be okay..."

  


_Shit. I really hope she makes it out alive... She doesn't deserve to die..._

  


All of a sudden the ambulance stopped and Alex looked out the rear window to see familiar lighting.

  


_Thank goodness..._

  


The back doors of the vehicle popped open and two other EMTs were there to help. They pulled the gurney out of the vehicle, unlatched the wheels and popped down the lower half. Alex and her partner quickly wheeled Maggie into the ER, where the medical staff took over. Alex and her partner received nods from the staff and were left near the entryway, heaving a sigh of relief. Alex watched as they wheeled Maggie away.

  


"Hey Danvers," Marks said, as he slapped her lightly on the back. "Don't worry about it. She'll make it."

  


Alex nodded silently.

  


"Come on. Let's go get cleaned up. Our shift's almost over anyway. We can grab beers after."

  


Alex nodded again.

  


  


* * *

  


  


It was close to midnight and Alex was at the bar with some of her fellow EMTs. They'd been there for about an hour, and Maggie had been dropped off at the hospital nearly three hours ago. She'd been nursing the same beer and been picking at the label. She couldn't get her mind off of the dimpled-faced officer she tried to save. Marks noticed how quiet Alex had been all night and worried for her.

  


"Danvers," he said as he nudged at her shoulder. "You alright?"

  


Alex shrugged.

  


"You think that Maggie girl made it?"

  


Marks felt sorry for her and threw her arm around her shoulder.

  


"I think she will be. She's tough. Plus...she seemed like she really wanted to go out with you so...I don't think she's going anywhere without doing that first," he joked, hoping to raise her spirits.

"You're an ass...," Alex responded, but smiled anyway.

"You know...we're probably going to see worse shit happen with this job. I hope it never comes down to actually losing someone in our car..."

  


Alex took a large swig after hearing him say that.

  


"Anyway, look. It didn't happen tonight, so...here's to another good day," Marks said as he tipped his bottle for a toast.

  


Alex happily clinked her beer against his.

  


"Danvers, get outta here. Go see if your girlfriend is okay."

"She's not my girlfriend, jackass."

"Yea...maybe not yet...," he teased.

  


Alex shoved him hard and he just laughed.

  


"Go. Get outta here," he said, shoving her back playfully.

  


Alex took another swig of her beer before reaching out to get an Uber.

  


  


* * *

  


  


Alex made it back to the hospital and inquired about the patient. She didn't have the woman's last name, so she worked with the nurse to describe the woman, the injury, and the time she was brought in.

  


"Oh...okay, I remember who you're talking about now," she finally recalled.

"Great. Is she....is she..."

"She's fine. The operation was successful. They got the bullet out and stitched her up. They placed her in ICU for now."

"Can I go see her?"

"You know the rules, Danvers."

"Please? She nearly died on my shift. I just want to talk to her...she if she's really okay."

"Only next of kin gets to visit..."

"Okay, fine. Did they show up yet?"

"Hmmm...oh..."

"Oh? Oh what?"

"Looks like she didn't have any listed that we could get a hold of. No one's called in to look for her either. Except...some lieutenant at the NCPD."

  


_Damn...that poor woman..._

  


"Come on Sheryl. Lemme go see her then. It's sad she doesn't have anyone to go visit her. Please?"

  


The nurse shook her head slowly, pitying them both.

  


"Room 104. Be discrete, kid."

"Thank you so much!"

  


  


* * *

  


  


Alex knocked out of courtesy, but didn't hear anyone respond. She cracked the door open and saw Maggie laying on the bed, hooked up to all the monitoring devices. She crept in and shut the door quietly. Alex then tip-toed over and stood by the woman. She glanced at all the monitors and saw that her vitals were looking healthy, and color was back in her cheeks. She felt relieved. She then placed her hand over Maggie's wrist. It was warm. Alex let out a deep sigh of relief. Her mind was elsewhere at the time as her eyes fixated on where her hand was. She didn't realize it, but she was thumbing the same sort of disproportioned circular pattern on the woman's wrist, like Maggie had done to her earlier that evening.

  


"Hey beautiful..."

  


Alex was shaken out of her daze and looked up to see the woman slowly wake.

  


"Hey Maggie."

"You didn't forget me..."

Alex scoffed, "Forget you? You're the most memorable patient I've had all evening...well...ever really. I'd never forget you," she joked.

"Me too..."

  


_Guess now she's just too drugged up to know she's still flirting with me...honestly..._

  


Alex smiled and shook her head.

  


"How are you feeling?"

"Better now that you're here."

  


Alex couldn't help but roll her eyes. Again.

  


"You're just all doped up. You're probably feeling as high as kite right now."

"Maybe...but...I really do think you're beautiful..."

"You come on this hard to all the ladies you meet?"

"Only the ones I like," she said with a wink.

"Alright, well, you should get some rest. I'm glad you're doing well. I'm...I'm actually happy that you survived this."

"I'm a cop. I'm built tough."

  


Alex laughed.

  


"You are something, Maggie..."

"Sawyer. Maggie Sawyer. And you?"

"Danvers. Alex."

"Alex Danvers...EMT."

"Yea, the Emergency Medical Technician who saved your ass."

"Ever My Type," she countered.

  


Alex couldn't do anything but laugh.

  


"Alright, Maggie Sawyer, get some rest. It was nice to meet you," she said, before turning to leave.

"Wait...Alex?"

"Hm?"

"Would you...would you go out with me sometime?"

  


_Really? This again? Ugh, well, I have to admit...there's something oddly charming about this woman..._

  


"You get your head straight. I'll come back and visit to make sure you're back to your senses, then ask me again."

"Sorry to disappoint, doc. Ain't gonna happen. I'm as gay as it gets," she teased.

  


Alex giggled at her response.

  


_This woman is hopeless.... Fuck, it's pretty cute though._

  


"Here," she said as she grabbed her phone. "What's your number?"

  


Without skipping a beat, Maggie rattled off her number. Alex texted her name over and the woman's phone buzzed.

  


"There. Now you have my number. When you're ready and not in a drug induced haze, call me. That is, if you're still interested by then."

"I'm telling you that I'm 100% certain that me thinking you're hot and wanting to take you out, is not due to some drugged up haze."

"Uh huh..," Alex said in disbelief. "Get some rest Sawyer. I'll see you later."

"Hold up!"

  


_Now what..._

  


"Before you go, would you mind helping adjust this damn pillow? It's literally a pain in my neck."

  


Alex rolled her eyes for the hundredth time and walked back over and helped to adjust the pillow.

  


"Better?"

  


At that second, Maggie placed her hand on Alex's face and lightly brushed her thumb across her cheek. The next thing Alex felt was Maggie's hand creeping towards the back of her head. Her fingers splayed out across the base of her neck. Then, there was a slight tug, causing their lips to press together. This time, Alex felt the depth of the kiss, and only pulled away when she was forced to come up for air.

  


"So much better now," Maggie said with a large smile.

  


Alex blushed, but before she could respond, they were interrupted by the sound of someone entering the room.

  


"Oh, sorry, I didn't realize she had any visitors."

"No worries doc. She's EMT," Maggie responded, then winked at Alex.

  


Alex just shook her head.

  


"The drugs keep talking doc. I just came to see if she was alright."

  


The doctor chuckled.

  


"Yes, she'll be like that for a few hours. I heard about your work tonight. Thank you for what you've done."

"My pleasure. Thank you for saving her."

  


The doctor nodded and headed towards Maggie.

  


"I'll see ya later Sawyer. Get some rest," Alex said, as she squeezed Maggie's hand.

  


Maggie's radiant smile was brighter than ever, and Alex suspected why, causing her to blush.

  


"I won't forget you, Danvers. I promise. I'll call," she said smiling.

"Until then, crazy lady," she smirked.

  


Alex left the room in better spirits, not just knowing that Maggie survived, but now was genuinely looking forward to having a date with the craziest person she'd ever met.

  


**Author's Note:**

>   
> 
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://dreamsescapeus.tumblr.com/) :D
> 
>   
> 


End file.
